


The Scars We Have

by ERose26



Series: Ironstrange Family After Endgame [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Love, M/M, Sadness, looking back on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: Morgan wonders why she's never seen Tony's scars before. There's a whole discussion that follows.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Family After Endgame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Scars We Have

Everyone was back from the war with Thanos. They convened at the Stark household for the time being, everyone talking, glad to see each other. Tony sat with Stephen's arms around him, Morgan sitting in his lap, watching her newfound brothers closely. Finally, she turned back to him. 

"Daddy, how come I've never seen your scar?" She touched his chest lightly, as if she could see through his shirt if she did that. Everyone was quiet, looking back at them. Peter and Harley exchanged a glance. 

"We haven't either," Harley spoke up. Tony smoothed Morgan's hair back with his good hand, his metal hand a little hesitant to use yet. 

"Well, that's because it's not very pretty." He looked at Morgan as he said this and they knew he was talking to her, but he had a different answer for the boys, they were sure. 

"Aunty Pepper said you used to rock me to sleep and you didn't hide it then. And I would lay my head right on it." She leaned forward to lay her head on his chest, right in the center of the scar. "Just like this." Tony smiled and cradled the back of her head, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Well, I used to," he told her. "But then, you grew out of it. And I'm not gonna walk around the house without a shirt on. That would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?" She giggled. 

"That would be funny." Tony wished she didn't move anytime soon. He had missed this. Maybe another kid wouldn't be so bad. He should talk to Stephen about that, though. He was back. They all were. If Tony wanted any more kids, he would have to talk to them first. Tony glanced at his watch after getting an idea. It was definitely time for bed. 

"Alright," he told Morgan. "I'll make a deal with you. If you head off to bed now, I'll show you my scar." She grinned and jumped up, practically pulling the older man from his seat and up to her room. She brushed her teeth, got into pajamas, and let Tony braid her hair before getting into bed.

"You gotta show me," she said. He sighed and pulled his shirt off, so she could see the scar. Morgan's mouth opened a little as she looked at it and she reached out to touch the scar tissue on his chest. 

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, earning a shake of his head. 

"No. It doesn't hurt one bit." He leaned forward to brush her hair back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She took his hand before he could leave. 

"Can we do it again?" she asked. He immediately knew what she was talking about and picked her up, walking to the rocking chair. He sat down on the chair and she rested her head on his chest, right on his scar, and closed her eyes, her breath coming out in spurts on his chest. He rocked back and forth, humming something quietly that Peggy used to sing to him to help him calm down. After about half an hour, Morgan was sound asleep. Tony stood and laid her down in bed, pulling the blankets up and kissing her forehead. Then, he stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. A finger slowly traced a bad scar on his back. He knew exactly what it was from. 

"Are those from Afghanistan?" Harley asked, though he already knew the answer. His back was marred with scars, though his torso only had one. He turned to see all the others standing there, all worried about him. 

"No, Harley. Those were from Howard." Steve and Bucky both looked shocked at that statement. They'd known him. He hadn't been that kind of man. He was kind and caring. How could he have done that to someone? But he was different after they left. They had no idea. 

Peter stepped forward, his fingers going to touch the scar on his father's chest. He glanced up at the man, biting his lip a little bit. 

"It looks painful," the boy murmured. 

"It's not," he assured. Peter nodded and stepped away, allowing Tony to slip his shirt back on. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed." He pulled Peter and Harley into a hug. "Sleep well." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen stepped into Tony's room that he had started to call his now, and changed quickly before going to lay beside his husband, who wasn't wearing a shirt tonight. He wanted to feel Stephen's soothing, shaking hands on his scar. And that's what the man did, touching it tenderly. He leaned down to press a light kiss to it before resting his head there. 

"I love you so much. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this alone." Tony ran a gentle hand through the man's hair, smiling a little. 

"I love you too. And I didn't go through much alone. I had Rhodey and Pepper and Happy still. They wouldn't have led me feel alone. And Morgan never did, either." Stephen smiled against his chest. 

"She's adorable. I can't believe she looks so much like you. I'm jealous." 

"Well, the next one can come from your sperm." The man smiled again, drawing circles into his chest. 

"What makes you think there will be another one?" The engineer sighed, pausing for a moment, and the sorcerer waited, wanting to know what his husband thought about this. Finally, the man let out a long breath. 

"After today, after talking about all of that, I really miss it, you know. Rocking a baby to sleep, being up even at the earliest time of the morning to be with them. But we don't have to. Not if you don't want to." The magic-wielder looked up at him and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. 

"I would love to raise a kid with you." So, it was practically official. 

They were having a kid.


End file.
